


Not your day

by KleinerPanda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat being the dominant one, Junkrat dom, You being a loudmouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleinerPanda/pseuds/KleinerPanda
Summary: Junkrat robs a bank and plans to hide in your car. When you are on the highway he shows himself kind of kidnaps you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got very frustrated when I read Junkrat x Reader fanfics and Junkrat where almost always the one being dominated or him being all nice and stuff to the reader. I like it more if he is a little nice, but mostly rough in bed. So I thought to myself "Can't complain about shit and not doing anything about it" So yeah, I started writing. Since English is not my first language excuse myself for not being good at it ^^"  
> I tried to show Junkrats accent when he talks but I think I pretty much failed at this ^^"

You parked your pretty little car on the street. What a day you thought to yourself. It started out with an empty toothpaste and was followed by a spilled coffee. Everything seemed to go all wrong for you. But now you are about to go grab something to eat for the evening and after that chill on the couch, maybe play some games. What could go wrong with that plan? You entered the supermarket, not knowing, what actually will go wrong while you are in there.

* * *

 

It was one of these days were everything seems to be great! At least for a certain guy called Junkrat. Everything went perfectly right for him, except for one thing: While he was robbing a bank with his partner, Roadi, that’s what he calls him sometimes, seemed to be completely vanished. He was gone and Junkrat didn’t know where to. He totally hated that. Roadhog was his Bodyguard and he was just gone! Like, how can a guy this big just vanish in an instant? Junkrat had to flee from here. He already could hear the police sirens! So he jumped into the next car he could find and lay down on the backseats so that nobody will see him. He was really lucky that someone forgot to lock their car. It was very nice of them to do that for him.

* * *

 

And your day got even worse… Why did everyone decide to do grocery shopping right now, in that little supermarket, when all you wanted was some junkfood you can put in the microwave quickly and just eat it fast. As you got out of there, you saw the police across the street and heard a loud ringing noise in the bank. The streets seemed pretty empty except for this. So you just shrugged your shoulders and decided not to care that much. Maybe it really was lucky, that you were hold up that long in the supermarket. The robbers must have been long gone so you wouldn’t have to worry about them.

You get into your car, throw the groceries right behind you without looking and start it to finally drive home. As soon as you hit the highway you turn your music up and began to sing really loud and incredibly off-key. That was when you saw someone in the mirror sitting up in the backseat and looking very angrily at you. If your music wasn’t so loud you probably would have heard what the person said to you.

“What the…!?” Was all you could say. You nearly lost the control over your car ‘cause you didn’t expect someone coming up behind you. You turned the music down, so you could hear what the man was saying.

“…-ing music down or… Oh. Good, ya listened!” his australian accent was really cute, but this was not the time to sympathize with some stranger. Especially with someone who seemed to be burned all over, especially the hair area.

“The fuck you are doing in my car?” You asked him still in shock. Your eyes couldn’t really decide if they should look to the mirror or the street. But you decided to try being focused on what’s before you and not behind.

“Me? What does it look like, mate?” The man said with a pretty wide grin. He leaned back with his arms over both the backseats besides him.

“It… uhm…” you really had to think about that one “It looks like some crazy, old man broke into my fucking car!” you yelled at him, not knowing who you actually were talking to.

“Old?” his grin suddenly disappeared. This didn’t seem to look good for you. This man leaned a bit forward with his arms now over the front seats “What did ya call me? T’fuck ya think how old I am?”

Yeah, what  actually did you think how old he was? Honestly you didn’t know “I… I don’t… you know I am not even sure if there is a man or a monster under all that dirt! Who are you? And again: What the fuck are you doing in my car?” You always had a loud mouth.

That made the man first giggle a little and then laugh quite manically. Was this his normal way to laugh or was he just being crazy? You weren’t really sure about that part.

“T’names Junkrat” he smiled again “An’ I just robbed that bank” he giggled slightly crazy. “So m’self had to flee an’ your car was already open. Thanks for that mate” he winked at you.

“You wha-? It was wha-?!” This really wasn’t your day. You helped the bank robber to flee from that place. How did someone that slim and crazy rob the bank to begin with?

“An’ now you will help me to get to where I want!” he whispered in your ear, like it was something sexual.

“No?! Why should I fucking help you? I will kick you out of my car as soon as I get to the next police office!” you yelled at him angrily. He had nothing against you. Or did he?

“No?” he looked slightly confused at you “As if ya had a choice” he then laughed again. Now you were pretty sure this manically laughter was his normal laughter. “Ya drive where I want to or I…” He showed a pretty golden ball right to your face “…will blow that thin’ up in your pretty lookin’ face” he grinned at you again.

“You wouldn’t…” you gulped. You felt unsure if he really would do that or not. “You would die too!”

He giggled again “Oh I would and I will if ya don’t decide quickly” he played a little with that golden ball in his hand throwing it up in the air and catching it again.

You felt fear going down your spine. Would he really do that? This was crazy! But on the other side he seemed to be pretty crazy too.

“Tick Tock. Tick TOCK. TICK TOCK!” this wasn’t really helping. It made you even more nervous when Junkrat said or rather yelled that.

“Ok, ok! Where do I have to go?”

“hihihi, good child” he patted you on the head. His left arm was over your seat while his right hand put the grenade away. “Just do as I say!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat finally kidnapped and tied you to a pole. And he will have lots of fun with ya ;D
> 
> I hope you like it.

This was really not your day you thought to yourself as you woke up with a headache. As you wanted to move, you noticed that your hands were tied together to something immovable above your head. You laid on something soft, an old mattress. When you looked up you could see the rope around your wrists. They were tied together behind a pole so you couldn’t move away from it. You sat up to see more of the room. It seemed pretty old, abandoned and stuffed. Maybe a cellar room? But how did you end up here? You remember how you drove to a house far away from everything. Junkrat told you to park there and get out of the car with your hands up so he could see them. And then? You heard a loud noise in your head and everything went black. This bastard must have hit you with something on the head. Why couldn’t he just let you go home after driving him here?

 

“Oi, mate! You’re awake?” you heard a very familiar voice asking you in a quite gentle tone.

“The hell? Why am I tied to a pole? Why am I here? Why…” The man before you put a finger on your lips and shushed you. He was crouching before you.

“Well…” he began putting one of his hands behind his head and looking quite unsure “I brought ya ‘ere” He looked you right in the face “an’ I felt quite unsure if ya wanted to leave an’ tell tha police what happened an’ where I am so…” that was when he stood up straight before you “I tied ya to that pole there!” he had a very wide grin on his face “Musta say you look quite nice like tha’” it was an evil smile, of that you felt sure.

“Untie me! This is ridiculous! I don’t want to be here and I don’t care about you and what you did. You know I had a very bad day and if we could agree on you letting me go and me not going to the police everyone would be happy! What do you say?” you try to sound nice, especially because you really meant what you said. You didn’t want to be there any longer. You just wanted to go home and have some rest. Some nice self-planed rest and not getting bonked on your head.

“That’s not gonna happen” he said with a sudden darker voice crossing his arms in front of his chest. The man seemed pretty serious right now, as if it was not in his hand to let you go or not. But as suddenly as this serious tone in his voice came, as suddenly it was gone as if it was never there before “So, while you are ‘ere why not let us have some fun?” he grinned at you again. You knew it would be no card game fun he meant.

“What? No! Please! Let me go! Don’t hurt me!” you didn’t exactly know what he will do to you but you had a pretty wide imagination and everything you imagined ended very hurtful for you.

“It’s ok. Nothin’ bad will happen” his grin only grew wider, if this was even possible “Why are ya so afraid o’ little old me?” the sound of his voice seemed quite caring but telling from the look on his face he was more playing with you. He was still standing there with his arms crossed. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t even reach him with your feet. He was clearly in charge of this situation. And you kind of liked that, if you weren’t so afraid of what this crazy man would do to you. You had no idea what he even was able to do to people.

“Maybe because you robbed a bank, kidnapped me and tied me to a pole?! I have a pretty big headache from yesterday because someone hit me on the head pretty hard. I don’t even know you and I should already trust you, that you will do nothing bad to me? After all the bad things you did to me before?” you kind of yelled. Maybe you shouldn’t let your emotions flow like that but you really had a pretty bad day and it was getting worse and worse every second. You should have went right back to bed when you saw that your toothpaste way empty. Or when you spilled your coffee all over your new shirt you wanted to wear to work. Or not even get up at all. But now it was too late for that decision.

“Calm down, mate” it seemed like he couldn’t stand your whiney yelling. His arms were now hanging down again. “I just kidnapped and tied ya ‘cause I wasn’ so sure what ya’ll do if I let ya go” he explained. “Didn’ know you were such a whiney kid, mate” he rolled his eyes. “So let little old Junkrat look at ya” he smiled quite softly and stepped closer to you. Did he want to look at your head? Or what if it was only a strategy? What if we wanted to seem nice but then hurt you anyways in the end? You were still tied to that pole unable to do something.

Junkrat crouched again in front of you, but this time, he was looking at your head. He searched for the spot it hurt and as soon as he found it with his finger you made a hurtful noise “Outch” he just lightly touched it but it did hurt pretty bad.

“It’s only a bump. Nothing too bad” he said smiling again at you. 

You had tears in your eyes from the touch and a little from your emotions. Trying to hide them you looked away from him. 

“You really look cute like that” he said with his grin back on his face. His hand came closer to your face and touched your cheek very gently. “Very cute” he added whispering.

You looked cute while crying? This man really was mad! “You like girls that are crying? Pervert!” you said with a very hateful voice.

Junkrat giggled a little about that “Maybe m’self is a pervert. But seeing that face of yours just turns me” he giggled even more.

You really didn’t like what your head imagined next. So will he hurt you to see more of that face? That crying face? Quite shocked you looked him into the eyes. You didn’t want him to hurt you. That was… just sick! “Don’t touch me!” you demanded.

“Why not? There is nothin’ you could do ‘bout that” he smiled again, still touching your cheek.

“Oh no?” you asked sarcastically. That was when you pulled your leg up and your foot right into Junkrats crouch. You hit him pretty hard what made him fall back, away from you and whimpering while holding his crown jewels.

“You bastard…” he whimpered. All you could do was laugh about that, as if you had won the battle. But soon Junkrat stood straight again seeming pretty mad about that. “Till now I was really bein’ nice to ya. But now ya crossed a line mate!” he said with a pretty dark look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

You kind of felt your live fly by when Junkrat had that serious look on his face. It said something like ‘I am gonna kill that bitch’. And you had to admit, it was not your smartest idea to kick him in the nuts. 

“I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t…” you gulped. Now you were really scared.

Junkrat laughed pretty manically about you stuttering that much. “Didn’ mean to hurt m’self? Ya should ‘ave thought ‘bout that before you did!” he came near to you, but this time he took your legs and pinned them down with his body with sitting on his good leg, while he had the metal knee of his other leg on the ground. Like this you really couldn’t do anything and he had both his hands completely free to do everything with you he wanted to. “So, sweetheart” he grinned wide “tell me. What was your plan after hurtin’ little ol’ me? Mh?”  
“I… no, I didn’t plan anything. I just want to leave” tears started coming up again which only made Junkrat giggle a little.

“So ya tellin’ me ya didn’ think about the consequences?” he smiled “And now ya want me to be all nice to ya?” You nodded slowly, that’s when he slapped your face “But I am not gonna be nice to ya” he grinned even wider. “Ya know, if ya obey to me I will be nice to ya. But if ya bein’ bad I have to punish you” he explained with a soft voice “It’ not that I wan’ to punish yah” he had to laugh very hard while saying this “Aw, who am I kiddin’ ? I like to see that frightened face of yours!” he giggled.

One tear was rolling on your cheek and falling down to the ground. It was not that he slapped you very hard, but you were really shocked that he actually did that. “Fuck you…” you mumbled but you wasn’t sure if you meant him or if it was more to yourself.

“What was that?” he held one hand on his hear so he could hear you better “Ya want me to fuck ya?” he smiled. He probably knew this wasn’t right.

“No!” you said louder still not looking at him.

“Look me in the eyes” he commanded. Impatient as he was, he pulled your hair and made you look at him. “That’s nice” he smiled “you have a pretty red cheek” he giggled. You thought of spitting in his face but decided rather not to. He pulled out some handcuffs from his back pocket. But you were already tied to that pole? You looked quite confused at him while he just winked at you. He untied your hands, but before u could do anything with them, he grabbed them tightly and handcuffed you, bit this time so, that you are not bound to that pole. “Now lets have us a littl’ fun” he giggled. In one fast move he put his leg away from you, turned you around and laid you on his lap, your ass up in the air. 

“What are you doing?” you yelled. This position was quite comfy you must admit, but you still had not really gained any control out of it, except that you could move away from that pole, if Junkrat wasn’t holding you to him.

“Punishment” he explained excited and smacked his hand on your butt. You grasped. It was not because it this hurt much, but it startled you. “Ow, this was cute! Again!” he seemed pretty excited. This time he hit harder. And harder. And even harder. You could still take it, but you were kind of afraid how hard the last hit would be.

Till now you only sucked the air around you in. It was the only noise you made. And that clapping sound coming from your butt every time Junkrat hit it with his bare hand. But it made quite a dull sound. Must be because of your jeans. They kind of even protected you from more pain. As if Junkrat was reading your mind, he started removing those, by opening that little button and the zipper in the front “H-hey!” you complained “I-isn’t it… enough? You hit me like… 10 times already… I-I only…. Kicked you… once” you kind of felled embarrassed of that now. Your cheeks went bright red like a glowing tomato.

“Ya, well, no” he explained poorly “Ya know… ya hit my weak point. So… your punishment is goin’ ta be a bit harder then that!” he winked at you. His voice seemed so nice even though what he was talking about. As if he did something good to you. He removed the Jeans from your butt and left them halfway down on your knees. “Now it should sound better” you heard him mumble and next a very loud smacking sound. It DID sound better… and hurt a lot more. You bite your lip so that no sound will escape your mouth. But Junkrat didn’t seem to be fully satisfied with only that. He giggled a little at the sound your butt made just right now, but he soon stopped giggling and made a questioning “mh…” sound. He surely wasn’t satisfied with you not making noises. So he smacked your butt again. And again…

“Aah~!” you let loose your voice. Embarrassed about the somewhat turned on sound you made right now, you tried to bury your face somewhere in. Right now you buried it into the mattress. 

“That’s what I wanted!” you heard Junkrats cheering voice “Such a good girl ya are” you felt his hand on your head stroking your hair gently while he praised you. It but a little smile on your face without even noticing it yourself. “So let us try to get more of tha’” he seemed very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I may be not too sadistic with Junkrat at the beginning. But maybe he will be more in the future :D Tell me if you want him to be more sadistic or not ;D


End file.
